It is well known in the art to provide a bumper for automotive vehicles. Initially bumpers were rugged, strong structures to prevent damage to the vehicle upon impact with an object. Over the process of time, bumpers became more ornamental with less strength. The loss of strength in bumpers caused an increase in the amount of damage vehicles experienced in low speed crash situations. In the most recent decades there has been a continuing quest to reduce repair costs experienced by automotive vehicles in low speed crash situations. It is desirable not only to minimize possible damage to the bumper in low speed crash situations, but to also minimize damage to the radiator in low speed crash situations.